


Extricate

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody has taken McKay. The only thing to do is to go and get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extricate

_“What are you willing to do to get him back?”_

_”Everything I can.”_

-

They wait until a majority of the city’s population is asleep before sneaking into the armoury; where they quickly gather everything they will need. 

Done, they make their way to the jumper bay and as promised; Radek has left the roof portal open. Moving quickly they enter the closest jumper and as soon as John is in the pilot’s seat, the jumper is cloaked and already lifting off.

He eases the jumper up and out, heading straight for the nearest planet with a Stargate of its own. In the co-pilot’s seat Ronon sits ramrod straight, a piece of paper clutched tight in his hand; it is the gate address of the planet they are headed for. The same planet John and Ronon had returned from hours earlier, sans McKay.

-

John lands the jumper as soon as he has familiarised himself with the area, the layout of the facility and the guard movements. “You swing right, taking out the guards in your way and place the charges at the rear exit while I swing left and take out the remaining guards. We’ll meet up at the entrance and blow the C4 as we kick in the door.”

Ronon nodded as he checked the setting on his gun before sheathing his sword and hiding several throwing knives about his person, “You didn’t bring a stunner?”

John’s jaw clenched as he remembered the stories he had heard about these men, “We wipe them out.” 

Ronon drew his pistol and set it to ‘kill’ as he watched John check his weapons, ammo and knives. Satisfied, they made their way to the open hatch, pausing long enough to nod at each other before moving off in their assigned directions.

John drew a combat knife as he stalked through the forest towards the first pair of guards; he slit the throat of the one as the man relieved himself, and approached the other from behind as he stood waiting for his partner, jamming his mouth closed as he plunged the blade into the man’s chest.

The second pair of guards sat beneath a tree chatting; a rustle in the bushes had them separate and approach the bush from two different points, yet unable to see each other. The first man died by John stabbing him in the throat, his gurgle alerting the other to his fate; John grabbed him as he rushed past and snapped his neck.

After retrieving his knife and wiping it clean on the dead man’s clothes, John set off after the final pair of guards, happening across them accidentally as they came to blows in a small clearing. John drew a second knife before setting on them as one man tackled the other to the ground; the scuffle didn’t last long and soon he was jogging off to meet Ronon.

-

The Satedan kicked in the main door, sending splinters flying and men to their feet as he rushed in wielding his sword; John followed close behind with his P90, killing any Ronon did not.

They made their way slowly through the labyrinthian facility; Ronon kicking in the door to every room before sliding out of the way so that John could take out any occupants, and check for McKay; Ronon knows exactly when they’ve found the right room.

“ **NO!!!** ” The word is torn from John’s throat as he rushes into the room, eyes fixed on Rodney’s slumped body as he draws his handgun and fires repeatedly into the chests of the bastards who stand behind the chair they have tied the scientist to. 

The gun drops from numb fingers as he falls to his knees before the only man he has loved, and now lost. 

John stares blindly at Rodney’s knee, the material of his pants frayed as if he’d fallen and scraped it, vaguely aware of Ronon moving into the room and firing single shots into the heads of the men who had killed Rodney.

Ronon moves towards the chair, drawing a knife, his intent clear but John stops him, “I want to…” 

The Satedan grunts but still presses the knife into his hand, giving John’s hand a squeeze before standing, “I’m going to make sure we got them all.” John blinks, hand tightening on the knife, and hopes Ronon takes that as a sign he understands, he must because in the next instant he is gone.

He knows what he must do, yet he cannot find it within himself to move. His vision blurs and it takes him a moment to realise that his eyes have filled with tears which, now acknowledged, flow freely. 

Reaching out with his empty hand, he cups Rodney’s cheek and tilts the man’s head up; crying out wetly when he sees the badly beaten face, dropping the knife he cradles his love’s face in his palms as he presses soft kisses into every bruise. 

Slowly he becomes aware that the room is no longer silent, that it is filled with the sounds of his sobbing and soft groans which seem to be coming from the man before him. “Rodney?” John pulls away quickly and stares at the other man, but there are no more groans and no sign of movement.

Gently resting Rodney’s chin on his chest, and certain that he hears a noise of protest, he grabs the knife as he stands and begins cutting through the ropes which bind the man to the chair, making a grab for him when he begins to list to one side. Easing him to the ground, head cradled in his lap, John is overjoyed to see slivers of blue as Rodney tries to pry his eyes open. 

“I thought I lost you,” John holds him tight to his chest, face buried in his bloody hair as tears of joy begin to fall.

“John,” his voice is barely a whisper but it is comforting; if McKay can speak it must mean he is going to be fine.

John pulls far enough away to look into the blue slits and grins, “Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta and therefore my tenses are wonky but I'm too tired to actually care so :D
> 
> Uhm other things that might be of interest:  
> #1 Teyla is on maternity leave or something...  
> #2 the Athosians and some of the other civilizations that they've come across have mentioned a large group of men who pillage and steal their people and such  
> #3 oh and the person running things ie. Elizabeth, Sam or Woolsey want to negotiate and are currently awaiting word from the people  
> #4 this just came to me so . . . lemme know if there's anything I need to clear up! ♥


End file.
